Spritual Guide
by Dark Demon Kagome
Summary: Two young girls are sent to Tokyo, Japan to guide troubled youth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hana of the Wind**

_Hana as you may have guessed isn't exactly human she's a sprit guide. Like normal humans though she goes to school. She is the top student in the school. When Hana was ten she found out that she was a sprit guide for misguided youth._

Now that Hana was turning sixteen it was time for her to start being the guide of the wind. She had to move to a new town in a new country. Like her mother she was nervous about leaving the only home she knew. Before she could leave she had to be assigned to a youth in the town she was going to.

_His name was Kentaro and he had been in and out of more juvenile detention centers than anyone in Tokyo. He was as misguided as anyone can get but his parents still had hope for him. Before his tenth birthday he was as sweet as could be. Something had happened on that day that changed him forever._

_Hana had been assigned to a boy her age in Tokyo, Japan. She wasn't told his name she was only told that she'd know him when she sees him. Hana arrived in Tokyo in less than two weeks. There was no one to greet her but then again she really wasn't expecting anyone anyway. After Hana's fifth day in Tokyo she was starting to think that she had no one to guide. _

_Kentaro hadn't gotten into any trouble for five days, which was a new record for him. On his way home he ran into a girl. He apologized sarcastically and walked on._

_Hana was a little wary of the boy who had run into her. He seemed somewhat familiar but she had never met him before. _

_A week later the same thing happened. "Who are you?" Hana asked. "What's it to you" the boy replied in a cocky voice. "Well it's the second you've run into me," Hana said. "My name is Kentaro who are you" he replied. "I'm Hana," she said. "Well Hana I didn't run into you, you ran into me" Kentaro snapped. "You have quite the attitude don't you" Hana snapped back. _

Hana had finally found the boy she was to guide. To her surprise it wasn't who she thought it would be. The boy she was to guide was named Toni. But she also watched over Kentaro just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Julie of the Flame_**

_Julie is a girl much like Hana. She is the spiritual guide of fire. Hana is the spiritual guide of the wind. Julie just like Hana was sent to Tokyo, Japan to guide a troubled youth. _

_The first person Julie met in Tokyo was Toni whom she thought to be the boy she was to guide. She found out otherwise later. Julie was to guide Kentaro._

_After being in Tokyo for a few weeks she met Hana. Neither knew that the other was a spiritual guide. They became friends quickly. Julie was quite the opposite of Hana. Julie was outgoing and always happy. _

_When Julie was a young girl she had dreamed of living in Tokyo now her dream had come true. Only it wasn't as exciting as she thought it would be. She got along with everyone she met. She was only shy toward one person and she didn't know why._

_She was signed up for the high school in less than a week after she got there. She skipped out every day Kentaro did. She was able to catch up even if she was out for three weeks._

_The first time Kentaro skipped school he got into a fight. If she hadn't been there he might have died. She lent him some of her strength, which wasn't such a good idea because it made her sick._

_Toni was almost as bad as Kentaro but he knew when enough was enough. He had only been in ten juvenile detention centers to Kentaro's fifteen. He also wasn't as cocky. He didn't fight as much as he use to._

_Julie was always doing e.c.a's after school so Kentaro wouldn't get suspicious of her. None of the spiritual guides in her family had been found out until the right time. _

_Toni was very wary of Julie. He had noticed that she almost always seemed to follow Kentaro. One day after Julie's yearbook meeting he followed her. Instead of her following Kentaro she went straight to her apartment._

_After her meeting Julie had a feeling that she was being watched. Instead of her usual rotten she went home and went to sleep. _


End file.
